


Motherhood

by MommaUrsa



Category: Batman (Comics)
Genre: F/F, Family, Fluff, Pregnancy, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-30
Updated: 2016-04-30
Packaged: 2018-06-05 09:11:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6698818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MommaUrsa/pseuds/MommaUrsa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The two looked like any normal couple walking along the sidewalk. They were inconspicuous, and for Talia, who had always been treated as an al Ghul, found herself coveting that aspect of her new life with Selina. No longer was she the daughter of Ra’s al Ghul, both feared and respected for the skills taught to her through years of rigorous training. After the two years of living with Selina, she had assimilated to a life where she was simply respected as a woman with medical skill, and as the mother of two beautiful children. This was not the life she had dreamed of as a child, but this was exactly the life she had come to want and knew she needed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Motherhood

**Author's Note:**

> This is a fic commission for @throwntotheair ! They wanted a continuation of my Selina/Talia fic where Talia and Selina are married with kids. This is a bunch of lovey schmoop that develops the au some more. Thank you so much for the commission, and I hope you enjoy the fic !

           Selina knew something was wrong the moment she entered her apartment. She clutched her keys, flicking on the light and shutting the door before slowly moving down the hall. She peeked into the kitchen, finding it empty before moving into the living room. She froze and caught the gaze of the other woman sitting in her armchair, her cat in the trespasser’s lap, purring as the other woman gently ran her long, dark fingers along the feline’s spine.

           Talia al Ghul’s eyes narrowed, lips pursed into a tight line. The cat meowed softly before getting up and padding over to Selina. He rubbed against her legs, his purring intensifying.

           “He’s friendly,” Talia commented, not once tearing her gaze away from Selina. She had a royal air around her, demanding respect with the way her sharp features regarded Selina as though she were _beneath_ the daughter of the Demon’s Head. “Where’s the girl? Helena. That’s her name, right?”

           Selina hesitantly walked further into the room, closing some of the distance, but keeping a space between them. She had seen what Talia could do, and it wasn’t like they had ever seen eye to eye before. Most of their time together had been spent fighting – nails biting flesh, blades pressing intimately against veins, the back of a heel leaving bruises – over one thing or another, though recently, the fighting managed to lead them to _fucking_.

           “Why are you here?” Selina kept her expression schooled, trying not to alert Talia to just how uncomfortable she was with the assassin in her home. “I told you we can’t do this anymore.”

           Talia crossed her ankles as she dropped a hand to rest on her stomach. There was something in her expression that was a mixture of worry, irritation, and _fear_ , something Selina had never seen gracing the face of the al Ghul.

           “If I were here to harm you, I’d have been a little more subtle, don’t you think?” Talia’s brow arched as she shifted on the couch. Her movement was slow, graceful. Selina’s gaze lingered on the other woman’s body, watching the muscles beneath skin. Talia was powerful. Selina quickly pried her eyes away, moving them up to catch Talia’s gaze.

           “Maybe.” Selina inclined her head. “I’m not in the mood for games, dear.”

           “Neither am I,” Talia quickly told Selina. She pursed her lips for a moment, her perfectly plucked brows knitting together. “Would you turn a pregnant woman out?”

           Selina nearly dropped her keys. She stared at Talia for a moment before scowling. “ _Talia_ ,” she growled.

           “I’m not here to fight,” Talia interjected, glancing away before returning her gaze to Selina. She grimaced, expression broken as her eyes glistened with the beginning of tears. “I have nowhere to go.”

           “So you came here? Why the hell would I help you?” Selina tried to keep her tone sharp, but seeing Talia’s expression had her stomach churning. She exhaled sharply, nostrils flaring.

           “I told the father I lost the baby. _My_ father believes I lost it.” Talia slowly stood, and then took small steps toward Selina. Selina tensed, but didn’t move away. “I can’t give it up- but I cannot raise it as an al Ghul.” She hesitantly reached out, fingers brushing Selina’s cheek. “You understand, don’t you?”

           Selina’s jaw clenched as she stared into Talia’s green eyes. She watched as a tear slid down the other woman’s cheek, and then let out a soft sigh. She took a deep breath, eyes drifting shut as she pressed into the hand on her cheek. “Yeah. I do. If it were Helena, I’d ask you for help, if it came to it.”

           Selina felt Talia’s lips against her cheek. She reached out, wrapping her arms around Talia. She held the other woman tightly as the assassin began to shudder with silent sobs.

\---

           The window was open, letting in a cool breeze that ran across their naked bodies. Their limbs were tangled, fingers intertwined as she slept on top of the messy sheets. Talia’s hair was splayed across the pillow, her body relaxed, though her facial features were less than peaceful. There was a slight purse to the sleeping woman’s lips, and her brows were knitted together, worry clear in her sleeping expression. Selina reached out, long, pale fingers gently tracing Talia’s dark skin.

           Talia tensed, eyes shooting open as a hand darted up. She gripped Selina’s wrist, squeezing it hard enough to make the other woman wince. The assassin cursed, Arabic muttered under her breath, as she slowly relaxed and brought the wrist to her lips, kissing it gently.

           “Nightmares?” Selina cupped Talia’s cheek and kissed her forehead. She stretched her arm out, wrapping the limb around Talia’s torso. She brought her girlfriend closer, pressing Talia’s body flush against hers. Where their skin touched, Selina was instantly warmed. She smiled softly, content to be beside the other woman. She couldn’t remember the last time she had been this happy.

           “Something of the sort,” Talia finally replied, her voice quiet and her accent thicker with sleep, as it often was when she first woke up. She sighed, tracing invisible lines down Selina’s arms, her dark eyes focused on the movements. She pursed her lips. “My apologies. Did I hurt you?” She looked up and caught Selina’s gaze.

           Selina rubbed their noses together. “Nah. I’ve had worse, and you know it,” she snickered. “I should have been more careful. I know it startles you when I do that.”

           A soft smile graced Talia’s lips as she looked up at Selina. She brought her hand up and began smoothing out Selina’s wild hair, trying to rid the dark mess of the random cowlicks. She gave up quickly, instead focusing on playing with the strands until Selina’s eyes were drooping.

           “Do you want to talk about it?” Selina put her head against Talia’s, relaxing against her girlfriend as her hair was played with.

           Talia sighed, hand faltering for a moment, though she returned to her task. “Not particularly,” she replied. “Do you think it will be a mistake to keep him?” She put a hand on her stomach. There was a visible bump, stomach protruding where the child was beginning to form.

           Selina stared at the spot, and then reached out, placing her own hand over Talia’s. She laced their fingers together. “No. I don’t.” She nuzzled the other woman. “How are you so sure he’s going to be a boy?”

           “Weren’t you sure Helena was going to be a girl?” Talia smirked. “A mother knows.”

           Selina closed her eyes again. “I didn’t, but I believe you, princess.” She kissed Talia softly. “What do you think is going to happen if we raise him? Helena is excited for her brother.”

           Talia went quiet before wrapping her arms around Selina. She pressed her face against Selina’s shoulder. “I’m not afraid of my father coming for me. I’m afraid of him coming for _us_.”

           Selina’s eyes narrowed as she wrapped her arms protectively around her girlfriend. She held Talia against her chest. “You know I won’t let that happen. And Bruce sure as hell won’t, not with the child as a part of this.” She closed her eyes and ran a hand up and down Talia’s spine, trying to soothe the other woman. “He still thinks you’re dead. You’ve said so yourself.”

           “Yes, but for how long?” Talia sighed and nuzzled Selina’s shoulder. She pressed a gentle kiss against it.

           “I don’t have an answer for that.” Selina paused. “But I don’t think you should worry yourself like this over it. We’re aware of the problem. The security on this place is just as good as the security in the cave. Bruce made sure of it.” She smirked. “He’s not going to let anything happen to his children, or their mothers.”

           Talia laughed softly. Selina could feel her girlfriend relaxing in her embrace. “That’s very true,” Talia cooed. “That man would do anything for us.”

           “Helena, and now the new little one, helps make his life worth living again, now that all the other little birds are all grown up.” Selina paused, and then lowered a hand. She opened her eyes as she tilted Talia’s head up, making eye contact. “I’m happier with you than I’ve been with anyone else. You know that, right?”

           Talia’s expression remained blank for a moment before her lips slowly began to stretch into a soft smile. She closed her eyes, bringing her hand up to hold Selina’s. She kissed Talia’s knuckles, softly brushing the skin with her soft lips. “I love you, too,” she murmured. “ _Habibi_.”

           Selina stole a proper kiss, smiling widely against Talia’s lips. She closed her eyes, happy to be there with the pregnant woman, excited for the next step in their lives together.

\---

           “Will you tell me it again? The one about Sha- um. Sha…” Helena’s nose wrinkled as she wiggled in Talia’s lap.

           Talia smiled softly as she ran her fingers through the girl’s dark hair. “ _Shahrazad_ ,” she told the girl. “It will take many nights to retell you that one. Don’t you want to wait until your brother is here to hear it again? Besides, it’s already past your bedtime.”

           Helena’s lips pressed into a pout as she looked down at Talia’s large belly. She put a hand on it, eyes widening when she felt a gentle kick. “Oh!”

           Talia put her hand over Helena’s. “He’s asking you to wait,” she told the girl before looking over to smile at Selina.

           Selina was stretched out on the couch with a book in her hands. She lowered it and smiled at Talia before marking her spot. She set it on the coffee table, and then got to her feet. “He’s been pretty active lately.” She walked over to the two, putting her own hand on Talia’s stomach. She rubbed it, her expression softening as she lowered herself to steal a gentle kiss.

           Talia smiled against Selina’s lips. When they parted, Talia winced as she shifted. She put a hand up when she saw Selina tense. “I’m fine. Just stiff.” She patted Helena’s back. “Up.”

           Helena slowly slid out of Talia’s lap. Selina leaned over to scoop the five-year-old up. She kissed her daughter’s temple. “Say goodnight.” She put a hand on Selina’s shoulder. “I’ll put her to bed. You relax, babe.”

           Talia relaxed in the chair, smiling up at Helena when the girl blew her a kiss. “Goodnight, mama.”

           “Goodnight, little one.”

\---

          The two looked like any normal couple walking along the sidewalk. They were inconspicuous, and for Talia, who had always been treated as an al Ghul, found herself coveting that aspect of her new life with Selina. No longer was she the daughter of Ra’s al Ghul, both feared and respected for the skills taught to her through years of rigorous training. After the two years of living with Selina, she had assimilated to a life where she was simply respected as a woman with medical skill, and as the mother of two beautiful children. This was not the life she had dreamed of as a child, but this was exactly the life she had come to want and knew she needed.

          The two were walking side by side, guiding their kids to the diner just down the block from their cozy apartment. Talia had Damian balanced on her hip as she walked, both of them bundled to keep their dark skin warm in the crisp, winter air. The child’s cheeks were flushed red, his green eyes squinting as he watched the puffs of white that appeared every time he exhaled out his mouth. In front of the two women, Helena was skipping along, her dark pigtails bouncing behind her. She paused every so often, her blue eyes lighting up when she caught sight of a dog walking by with their owner. Talia found herself laughing, a soft, joyful sound, at the pure delight in her daughter’s expression.

          This was what happiness was supposed to feel like.

          Talia’s palm was pressed against Selina’s, fingers woven together in a weave that was unbreakable. She glanced at the taller woman, taking in Selina’s sharp, pretty features. A pleasant smile played on Selina’s full lips, her expression and posture as relaxed as she could get when they were exposed on the streets of Gotham. Years of roaming as the world-renowned thief had made it difficult for Selina to completely relax.

          “Helena, don’t run into the street,” Selina warned, jerking Talia’s attention back to the little girl racing in front of them. Helena slid to a stop at the edge of the sidewalk before slowly turning to look up at her mothers. Her beanie had slid down on one side, making the cat ears crocheted to the top rest lopsided on the girl’s head.

          “I wasn’t gonna,” Helena huffed, small fists resting on her tiny hips. She stared at them with an expression that was all Selina, full of offense and defiance.

          “We know,” Talia cut in, her own lips tugging into a small smile. “We just don’t want you to get hurt.” She adjusted her hold on Damian. “You don’t want your brother to get that stuffed cat he keeps trying to take from you, do you?”

          Helena’s expression quickly changed to one full of alert as she shook her head quickly. The hat slid further down the side of her head, until one ear was sticking straight up. “Noooooo! Mom, don’t let Damian have my cat!”

          “Come here, little panther.” Selina held her free hand out to the daughter. “Damian won’t take your toy.” She smirked as Helena padded over to her mothers. She came to a stop in front of Selina, allowing Talia to fix the hat resting on her head. “You have to keep your ears warm.” She tapped the girl’s nose once she finished adjusting the cap.

          “Thank you, mommy!” Helena quickly hugged her mother, and then turned and ran over to the edge of the sidewalk to wait to cross.

          “She’s energetic today,” Talia commented, giving Selina’s hand a gentle squeeze as they stopped behind Helena.

          “She’s energetic _every_ day, babe,” Selina snorted before leaning over to kiss Talia’s cheek. “Damian’s being the unusual one. You’re quiet over there, tiger.” She leaned further, nudging the boy’s cheek.

          Damian puffed his cheeks out, eyes narrowing. He huffed, and then pressed his face into Talia’s neck to warm his nose. Talia hummed to him, bouncing him gently. “He doesn’t like the Gotham winters,” she noted.

          “We’re almost there, then he can warm up and get fussy.” Selina reached over to rub Damian’s back. The boy huffed, but turned his head and smiled at his other mother. “Awe. Look at that. I love you, too, kiddo.”

           Talia kissed the boy’s forehead, and then leaned against Selina. Despite the cold, she was happy to stand there with her wife, their son resting against her hip, and their daughter impatiently bouncing on her heels as she eyed the diner just across the street.


End file.
